emerald_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason's mind
Date created: 23rd January 2013 ''Status: SCENE. Just a random development scene really. '' Synopsis: Jason gradually opens up to the school psychologist; Richard Headman, and we see a first hand insight into Jason’s thoughts and feelings. FADE IN Mr Headman: You can talk to me in full confidence, Jason. That's what I'm here for. So... Why don't you tell me about your family first? He crosses his legs and stares at Jason with a smile. Jason stares back, squinting his eyes. Headman: Jason? Jason: Whut? You're a psychologist right? I thought you could read minds and junk! Headman: Hahaha, no. But I do understand and notice more than some people... Jason: Like whut? Headman: That's for me to know... Jason: And me to find out?! (grins) Headman: Cheerful lad, aren't you?... But the happiest people often have the deepest mental scars (smiles) Jason: O... K. Headman: So, as I was saying. Your family? Jason: Well err. I live with my mom, who's a total control freak! I'm surprised I have a life at all with her asking endless amounts of questions and breathing down my neck 24/7!! Only reason she makes me go to school is so I can become a genius like her and get an awesome job! Pfft, she's a receptionist for f*ck sake! And she's telling ME to make something of myself?? Well I'm gonna show her AND everyone else one day! I'm gonna become a world famous hip hop dancing or something! I'm thinking of joining a dance troupe first then totally go solo after I pretend I don't like any one of them. But I might stay in touch with some, I dunno yet. Gotta be out for number one after all!! Headman: I see... And why would you want to become famous? Jason: Haha, you really wanna know?! For attention basically... I've craved it ever since I was a junior skateboarding champion! It got boring though. The skateboarding, I mean. Plus I was getting a million injuries a day, couldn't stand it anymore! So I finally plucked up the guts to admit I loved dance and joined a dance class first day here! My friend was pretty surprised and seemed to think dancing was gay or something, but I don't care. It's fun, fit and oh so sexy! Seriously, girls love guys that dance right?? Headman: You have a boyfriend don't you? Jason: ...How the HELL do you know? Headman: People gossip Jason. Especially the Principal... Jason: Hyeah, I shoulda known! Anyway, eer, yeah. I guess before I started high school I was just lying to myself or something. Like I'd hit on girls simply so people wouldn't think I was gay. Saved me from years of bullying at least! Headman: Didn't save you from the years of self denial and shame though, did it? Jason: ... Jason suddenly bursts out crying. Jason: You're riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight!!! My whole life I've felt like a confused freak! Even though people were coming out left, right and centre. I just didn't know what my mom would think! She wants grandkids and her dad's just the same, even now my granddad pressures me into finding a girlfriend and getting married and sh*t! And when I tell him I'm gay he just thinks I mean "happy", god I HATE old people!!! They're just so-so OLD!! Headman: I'm sure if you discussed this with your mom and granddad properly they'd understand, Jason. Jason: Talk to my MOM properly??? You have any idea how impossible that is?!??!? All she does is blab on and on and on about meaningless, selfish bullsh*t!! Headman: Mmm... You seem alike, you and your mom. Jason: (blinks) You saying I'M a blabbing, selfish bullsh*tter?? Headman: Of course not. I just mean you have similar personalities, so you clash. Jason: You're totally saying I'm a blabbing selfish bullsh*tter!! (cries more) Headman: (smiles) Well, you do talk a lot. But I honestly prefer open people like you. Some people you can't even get a sentence out of... Jason: Like Karl?! (grins) Headman: Who's that? Jason: Nnnnever mind. Headman: So, what about your dad? Jason: I... I dunno. I really wanna see him again! But my mom, being a stubborn control freak like I said, wont let me! I don't even know WHERE he is... I really should track him down. Headman: He left? Jason: He... Had an affair I think. So my stupid mom kicked him out! Which, ya know, fair enough he's meant to be faithful and all, but GOD! Who would even marry my mom in the first place?!?! I don't blame him for finding another woman! HAHAHAA!! Headman: Did you get along with your dad? Jason: I guess?! All I really remember is him being bored and watching TV... Thinking back, I bet he was depressed or something. Yet again, I blame my controlling mom! I bet she never let him see his mates and stuff... So when he finally did get out the house he probably found much better women! My mom was probably jealous and yeah, kicked him, and what little stuff he had, out without even an apology... Headman: Makes sense... Perhaps if you do track him down your mom wont mind. He's YOUR dad Jason. You can't let your mom make your decisions forever... Jason: Try telling HER that!... She even bosses my brother around, and he's in bloody England!! Headman: Ah, you have a brother? Jason: Yeah... But I never see Jamie anymooooooooooore!!! (sobs again) He's a million miles away and I miss him so much! He was my best, and pretty much only, friend growing up! Most brothers fight and hate each other, but we never did! Maybe coz we both hated our mom? Anyway, he met this girl online, she's in a band, Jamie wanted to be in a band, so they hooked up and made sweet f*cking music together! Then for some insane reason he and her wanted to go to England, since bands get more recognition there or some crap... Jamie may love HER, but the rest of her band treats him like crap! Me and mom know that. Especially the lead singer, who's stuck a mile up his own ass!! Jamie can sing waaay better than him, I know he can! I've told him to quit if he can't get a singing part. I mean, he can play guitar like a pro, but Jamie deserves so much more recognition! Headman: Quite a musical family then? Since you like dance, he likes guitar. Jason: Totally!! We used to sing together aaall the time, mainly over CDs or the radio, and even copy dance moves off TV! Yeah... We were like, the Jonas brothers or something!! We woulda made an awesome duo... But NOOOOOO! He had to find a girlfriend and get himself roped in with a load of drugged-up a$$holes!! Headman: His band take drugs? Jason: Err, no. I only told mom that in a bid to make her go and get him and drag him back home... But the lead singer; the biggest a$$hole, smokes. That's it really. Headman: It's just as hard for a sibling, not just a mother, for someone close to leave home you know. Jason: Really?? Coulda fooled me. Mom doesn't really care, she was glad to get rid of him! Less mess to clean up. Plus Jamie was always bringing friends over. Probably why she's practically banned me from inviting people over, incase they trashed her perfect house that she works all day and night to pay for, pfffft!! Headman: Haha... She works a lot, does she? Jason: Yep. Which sounds awesome, since I get evenings and sometimes nights to myself, but one thing out of place she can tell! No chance of throwing a party, ya know, like normal teenagers!! Headman: Do you have many friends Jason? Jason: Totally!... Nnnnot really. People think I'm stupid and annoying and just insane, I know they do... But I only do it for a laugh, ya know? Some people are just so miserable and boriiiiing. At least I make an effort to bring a smile to people's faces! Even if I am making a complete fool of myself, most people think I'm hilarious!! And then there's people who secretly think I'm hilarious (winks) like my best friend Sammi, ahuhuu. He's laughing in his mind, I know he is. Even though he acts like he hates and can't stand me all day long! He used to laugh at my jokes ya know. He just got conscious and bored I guess. Conscious that people would think HE'S stupid if he laughed at me. Sooo yeah! I cheer him up, I know I do! Even though Krissie does that too now... Headman: Krissie? Jason: Sammi's girlfriend. She's so lovely and funny!! If I was straight I'd totally date her! Then again I'm probably not her type, she likes miserable guys I guess, she likes cheering them up, Hahaha!! But yeah, in a way, she took my role from me... Sammi always finds her funny, and just finds me annoying sometimes... I feel like I'm slowly losing his interest. But I like Krissie! So I dunno. To be honest, I was jealous of her at first, and I didn't like her... I mean, what's with this whole "friends before lovers" thing?? Sammi's slowly ditching me, I know he is... To be MORE honest, I was secretly hoping Sammi was gay. I wanted him! But that phase soon died. He was head over heels on Krissie within a week of meeting her. I just felt, kinda crushed... Category:Practice episodez Category:Episodez